Honor mission
Honor mission merupakan sejenis misi dalam Counter-Strike Online. Description Pemain harus menyelesaikan honor mission untuk bisa mendapatkan medal. Medal dapat dipakai di dalam game, terletak sebelum nickname pemain. Misal: Sharpshooter Spade. Honor missions '1. A Great First Step' Perhatian!! Selamat datang di dunia Counter-Strike Online. Kuucapkan selamat untukmu yang sudah berani mengambil satu langkah besar. Temukan berbagai pengalaman berarti dalam setiap medan pertempuran yang kamu lalui. :Singapore/Malaysia region: Mencapai Level 11. :Japan region: Mencapai Level 9. :Indonesian region: Mencapai Level 8. :China region: Mencapai Level 18. '2. Health Condition' :Mission: Tetap login selama 24 jam berturut-turut tanpa terputus dari server. '3. Headhunters' Perhatian!! memberikan sebuah tembakan Headshot adalah kebanggaan tersendiri dan membutuhkan pengalaman yang panjang. Kita semua harus salut dan menghargai mereka yang mendapat panggilan Headhunters. :Mission: Headshot sebanyak 1.000 kali. '4. Top 100' '5. Elite Family' '6. Bot Master' Perhatian!! jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan dari bot atau kamu akan menyesalinya. Lawan terus para bot dan saksikan bagaimana perkembangan mereka :Mission: Buka seluruh level kesulitan Bot. '7. Master of Survival' Perhatian!! Jangan sekalipun kita menyerah pada zombie bahkan dalam keadaan yang paling terdesak. Biar bagaimanapun kita harus bisa bertahan dengan segala upaya dan pada akhirnya kesempatan kita sebagai pemenang akan muncul. :Mission: Bertahan 5000 kali dalam Zombie mode (Original, Mutant, Hero, Darkness) dengan kemenangan diraih oleh pihak human. '8. Zombie Hunter' Perhatian!! dalam pertempuran melawan zombie, selalu pastikan kamu sudah memusnahkan zombie itu seluruhnya. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Pemburu zombie yang sesungguhnya pasti dapat mengatasi hal ini. :Mission: Bunuh 5000 zombie dalam mode Zombie Original/Mutant/Hero/Darkness. '9. Veteran' :Mission: Bermain Counter-Strike Online sejak OBT." '10. Sword Master' Perhatian!! seseorang yang ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat memiliki kehormatan yang tinggi. Janganlah kamu takut dan percayalah dengan kemampuanmu! :Mission: Mencapai 10.000 kill dengan senjata melee. '11. CSO Mania' No description :Mission: Waktu online total dalam Counter-Strike Online selama 2000 jam. '12. Lone Ranger' Perhatian!! Kita bangga menjadi pasukan individu yang pemberani! \n\n※ Misi hanya dapat diambil saat berada dalam masa periode event. :Mission: Bermain selama lebih dari 10 jam selama periode event. :Mission (JP): Bermain selama lebih dari 1 jam selama periode event. '13. Striker' Perhatian!!, seorang pencetak gol dianggap penting karena dirinyalah yang membuat perbedaan arti dari menang dan kalah. Kemenangan dari sebuah tim ditentukan murni dari hasil Gol yang dibuat oleh seorang Striker. :Mission: Ciptakan 100 gol dalam Soccer Mode. '14. Attacking Midfielder' Perhatian!!, untuk mendominasi permainan maka dibutuhkan umpan yang tepat dan akurat. Maka dari itu ketelitian dan fokus yang luar biasa dari seorang pemain Attacking Midfielder sangat dibutuhkan. :Mission: Assist 50 kali di Soccer Mode. :Mission2: Oper bola sebanyak 100 kali. '15. Defensive Midfielder' Perhatian!!, mematahkan serangan lawan dan menciptakan kesempatan untuk menyerang. Itulah ciri khas seorang Defensive Midfielder yang berbakat dan kehadirannya akan membawa suatu perbedaan yang luar biasa. :Mission: Rebut bola dari lawan sebanyak 100 kali dalam Soccer Mode. :Mission2: Oper bola sebanyak 100 kali. '16. Center Back' Perhatian!!, dalam sepak bola, pengendalian bola saat berada di lapangan terbukti sangat penting. Namun, bagaimana apabila musuh sangat lihat? disinilah peran seorang Center Back sangat berarti. :Mission: Rebut bola dari lawan sebanyak 200 kali dalam Soccer Mode. :Mission2: Goal Defend sebanya 10 kali. '17. Goalkeeper' Perhatian!!, Gol yang luar biasa.. memang sebuah gol sangatlah berarti. Hanya ada satu pemain terakhir yang dapat diandalkan jika seluruh pertahan sudah ditembus. Bawalah beban dan harumkan julukan dari seorang Goalkeeper. :Mission: Goal defend sebanyak 50 kali dalam Soccer Mode. '18. Libero' '19. Playmaker' '20. Fantasista' :Mission: MVP sebanyak 2500 kali di Soccer Mode." '21. Killing Machine' :Mission: Kill 10,000 zombies in a round. '22. Bombing Expertise' :Mission: Berhasil melakukan plant serta defuse C4 masing-masing 100 kali. '23. Donation Angel' :Mission: Mengirimkan item cash kepada pemain lain sebanyak 30 kali. '24. Evolutionist' :Mission: Berubah menjadi Origin Zombie sebanyak 10000 kali '25. Killer F' Perhatian!! Musuh kita akan menyerang pada saat malam tiba. Siapkan senjata, mari kita basmi mereka semua demi F. Hanya dapat diterima selama masa periode event. :Mission: Bunuh 300 nyamuk. '26. Victory' Perhatian!! Jangan pernah melupakan bahwa kemenangan selalu terasa manis. Jangan pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha untuk meraih kemenangan. '' :''Mission: Menang dalam Team Deathmatch sebanyak 300 kali. '27. Avatar Revenge' :Mission: Lakukan revenge kill di mode Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch sebanyak 1000 kali. :Info: Revenge kill dapat diperoleh apabila pemain telah dibunuh sebanyak 5 kali berturut-turut dalam satu game. '28. Specialist' Perhatian!!, ketulusan dan tingkat konsistensi yang tinggi adalah senjata yang sangat berbahaya dibandingkan sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam. Buktikan dirimu dengan mempertahakan kestabilan dari penyelesaian misimu. :Mission: Mengambil dan menyelesaikan Special Mission selama 30 hari berturut-turut. '29. Perfectionist' Perhatian!! setiap orang memiliki sisi yang baik. Namun, hanya pada saat menyelesaikan misi kamu dituntut untuk membuktikan dirimu sebagai yang terbaik dan sempurna. :Mission: Berhasil menyelesaikan semua Daily Mission. '30. God of Mission' :Mission : Selesaikan semua daily mission sebanyak 100 kali. '31. Conquerer' Perhatian!!, berjuanglah sekuat tenaga meski itu hanya terhitung sebagai medan perang dalam skala kecil saja. Pada akhirnya apabila kita sanggup menaklukkan daerah musuh, maka kemenangan pasti dapat diraih. :Mission: Kuasai markas musuh sebanyak 1.000 kali dalam mode Metal Arena. '32. Home' Attention!! If the situation becomes dangerous then make sure all people must know how to retreat to a safe position. Try to go back as soon as possible before 10 pm... :Mission: Gunakan skill Return sebanyak 1.000 kali dalam mode Metal Arena. '33. Metal Hero' '34. Killer K' Event pada saat Lunar New Year, Bermain layang-layang pada saat berperang tidak diperbolehkan. Untuk saya layang - layang itu harus ditembak jatuh!! Hanya dapat diselesaikan pada periode terbatas. :Mission: Tembak jatuh 300 layang-layang. '35. Star General' '36. Two Star General' '37. Three Star General' '38. Four Star General' '39. Five Star General' '40. City Hunter' Soldier, Apakah kamu mengingat hari dimana zombie menghancurkan sebuah kota dan menjadikannya dead city? Soldier yang bertempur melawan zombie hingga akhir hayatnya namun kita telah melupakan wajah mereka, tetapi, saya harap kamu semua dapat menegakkan kehormatan dan membalaskan dendam mereka. '' Level easy tidak termasuk. :''Mission:Selesaikan Lost City 400 kali. '41. Gate Keeper' Soldier, Saat paling menakutkan dari zombie adalah ketika kamu merasa tidak dapat melarikan diri dari mereka. Soldier dengan keberanian mempertahankan pintu kematian melawan rasa takut dari zombie yang mendekati mereka dari kedua jalan sempit tersebut. '' Level easy tidak termasuk. :''Mission: Selesaikan Double Gate 400 kali. '42. Activator' Soldier, Apakah kamu pikir Kamu dapat melewatinya ketika kamu tahu sekumpulan zombie membuat jebakan untukmu? Selamat dari berbagai jebakan dan Kalahkan mereka! Saya tahu kalian dapat melakukannya! '' Level easy tidak termasuk. :''Mission: Bertahan dari Trap 400 kali. '43. Phobos Slayer' Soldier, Saya telah mendengar rumor tentang monster itu. Rumor itu berkata bahwa monster itu memiliki kulit yang berwarna biru dan beberapa hal mengerikan terpasang disalah satu tangannya. Saya sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil mengalahkan monster seperti itu lebih dari seratus kali. Hanya bisa dilakukan di Pursuit: Last Clue atau Chaos. Level easy tidak termasuk. :Mission: Bunuh Phobos 100 kali. '44. Oberon Slayer' Soldier, Saya telah mendengar rumor tentang monster itu. Rumor itu berkata bahwa monster itu memiliki kulit berwarna hijau dengan satu buah mata dan tampilannya terlalu buruk untuk dilihat. Saya sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil mengalahkan monster seperti itu lebih dari seratus kali. Hanya bisa dilakukan di Pursuit: Dead End. Level easy tidak termasuk. :Mission: Defeat Oberon 100 times. '45. Pilgrim' Soldier, Kita telah melewati berbagai rintangan dan berbagai pengorbanan ketika melawan zombie. Kehormatan yang tidak ada habisnya akan bersamamu jika kamu melakukan yang terbaik dalam segala pertempuran. Level easy tidak termasuk. :Mission: Selesaikan Lost City, Double Gate, Trap, Last Clue, Chaos dan Dead End. '46. Zombie Terminator' :Mission: Bunuh 1.000.000 zombie di Zombie Scenario. '47. Frequent Guest' Hallo semuanya, Special Services hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang ikut secara berkala dan secara terus - menerus!! :Mission: Selesaikan Evelyn's Test 3 sebanyak 100 kali. '48. Gang' Gentleman, have you ever heard them turning off their engine? Though they might break the traffic rules, but their passion are something worth our respect. :Mission: Bermain 5 map secara berturut-turut (Continuous Map) sebanyak 100 kali. '49. Ace Marksman' Teman, gelar ini hanya diberikan kepada mereka yang sangat handal! Gelar yang hanya diberikan kepada orang terpilih, karena dengan orang seperti itu, kita dapat memperoleh kemenangan! :Mission: 2500 Kills dalam Family War. '50. Veteran' Teman, medan perang adalah tempat yang sangat ganas. Untuk mendapatkan kemenangan, kepada siapa lagi kamu dapat berharap akan kemenangan, selain kepada teman-temanmu? :Mission: Berpartisipasi dalam 100 Family War '51. Zombie Buster' Teman, banyak sekali family yang telah mencoba untuk melawan zombie yang ganas. Sedikit peringatan dari kami, jangan percayai teman terdekatmu... Harus bermain bersama minimal 4 anggota family. :Mission: Mainkan Zombie Mode anggota family selama 350 jam. '52. Special Force' Teman, sebuah misi khusus telah diberikan berkaitan dengan mimpi buruk yang disebabkan Dr REX ... Selesaikanlah misi ini, ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang. Lakukan yang terbaik! Harus bermain bersama minimal 4 anggota family. Mainkan di tingkat kesulitan normal. :Mission: Bermain bersama family dalam Zombie Scenario / Human Scenario selama 350 jam. '53. Family Master' Sebuah medal khusus yang diberikan kepada family master yang bertanggung jawab atas family dengan lebih dari 10 anggota." :Mission: Buat sebuah family dengan minimal 10 Regular Member ke atas. '54. CSO Challenger' Sebuah medal kehormatan yang diberikan kepada para penantang tangguh yang mengikuti CSO League dan berhasil masuk ke final." :Mission: Mengikuti CSO League. '55. CSO Champion' Medal ini merupakan medal terhormat yang dberikan kepada pemenang CSO League sebagai bukti kampiun CSO secara resmi." :Mission: Menjadi juara dalam CSO League. '56. Unstoppable' Tuan-tuan, dalam peperangan berkali-kali berhadapan dengan hidup dan mati. Semua musuh ke jurang kemation dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi. :Mission: Multi kill sebanyak 1000 kali dalam mode Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch. '57. Dione Slayer' Soldier, Lupakan berbagai cara pengejaran dan panduan lapangan yang telah kamu pelajari hingga saat ini! Itu semua tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk mahluk misterius yang kamu temui di alam liar. Jika musuhmu sangat liar, Kamu harus menggunakan insting untuk selamat! Hanya bisa dilakukan di pursuit: Toxicity map Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih dalam satu room. Level easy tidak termasuk. :Mission: Kalahkan Dione sebanyak 100 kali. '58. Comanche Hunter' Kita semua tahu mengenai seni dari senjata tiap-tiap negara? Sangatlah fleksibel juga menggunakan taktik hit and run! Pemahanan masing-masing kelemahan, akan sangat membantumu. Hanya terdapat pada Human Scenario Annihilation: Desert Storm dan Pursuit: Hellfire. :Mission: Kalahkan Comanche sebanyak 100 kali. '59. Osprey Hunter' Kita semua tahu bahwa negara art of weapon? Asumsinya adalah pada artileri musuh secara intensif dapat menangkap beberapa objek. '' Terdapat pada Pursuit: Blaze. :''Mission: Kalahkan Osprey sebanyak 100 kali. '60. Gear Breaker' Gentleman, apakah kamu tahu metode untuk menghancurkan senjata berteknologi tinggi? Jika kamu bisa menganalisa serangan mereka, kamu akan menyadari bahwa senjata berteknologi tinggi hanyalah sebuat besi tua untuk pemula! Tersedia pada map Annihilation: Sidewinder. :Mission: Kalahkan XT-300 Goliath sebanyak 100 kali. '61. Hidden Magician Hunter' Pernahkah melawan musuh yang tak terlihat?\nOrang- orang yang memiliki kemampuan penglihatan yang tajam,\ndalam rangka mendapatkan kekuatan dari hidden magician. :Mission: Bunuh Hidden Magician] sebanyak 3000 kali dalam mode Hidden. '62. Meister' Soldier! Jika kamu mendapatkan blueprint design dan material durable, bawa kepada Henry. Dia dapat membuat Senjata untukmu dengan harga murah. :Mission: Berhasil membuat 300 senjata. '63. Escape Expert' Saya dengar kemampuan melarikan diri anda hebat , dan hampir mustahil untuk menangkap anda. Tunjukan pada saya!! Lolos dari kejaran zombie, Kamu dapat melakukannya dengan mudah! :Mission: Berhasil melarikan diri 3000 kali dalam mode Zombie Escape. '64. Demolitionman' Bazooka memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat hebat, jika tidak dilakukan dengan benar maka akan berbahaya! :Mission: Memperoleh 10,000 kill dengan menggunakan bazooka dalam Bazooka Battle. '65. Hall of Fame' '66. Enhancer' Kawan, Kamu membutuhkan minimal satu buah senjata untuk dirimu jika kamu soldier sejati. jika kamu dapat membawa senjata yang telah di enhance olehmu ke medan pertempuran, Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kamu. :Mission: Berhasil melakukan enhance senjata sebanyak 100 kali. '67. Mother of Success' Kawan, Jangan bersedih walaupun kamu tidak berhasil enhance senjata. Sukses akan diberikan pada kamu setelah berkali-kali gagal. Kamu akan sukses besok walaupun kamu gagal enhance senjata hari ini. :Mission: Gagal melakukan enhance senjata sebanyak 3000 kali. '68. Phoenix' Soldier, Apakah kamu pikir kamu dapat selamat dari zombie dan Dione di Culvert yang gelap dan sempit itu? Mungkin, itu sangat mungkin buat anda. Buktikan kepada saya bahwa kamu dapat selamat dalam segala situasi. Level easy tidak termasuk. :Mission: Selesaikan map Survial: Culvert sebanyak 100 kali. '69. Weapon Specialist' Tuan-Tuan. Anda tidak bisa menjadi prajurit sesungguhnya jika hanya hebat dalam menggunakan 1 senjata saja. Terima tantangan di Gun Deathmatch dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu dengan setiap senjata yang ada. '' Harus dimainkan minimal oleh 8 pemain atau lebih. '70. Fire Fighter' ''Soldier, Jika kamu ingin mendapatkan kemenangan melawan monster yang mengendalikan api, Kamu harus berusaha dan bertempur dengan pintar. Kamu hanya akan selamat jika kamu mengetahui kelemahan musuhmu dan Serang ditempat itu. Apakah kamu mengerti apa yang saya katakan? '' Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih dalam satu room. Level easy tidak termasuk. :''Mission: Bunuh Revenant sebanyak 100 kali. '71. Bot Zombie Master' Semua soldier, Zombie akan memiliki kecerdasan virtual yang digunakan untuk mempelajari manusia, Jika manusia berpikir ini terlalu mudah...Ini akan menjadi Kesalahan terbesar! Jangan lupa, mereka tetaplah zombie…!! :Mission: Buka tingkat kesulitan 'Elite' di Bot Zombie: Original. '72. Assistant' '73. Last Soldier' Soldier, Akhirnya, Ini adalah kesempatan untuk menghentikan pengejaran dari Dione. Jika kamu tidak pernah menyerah dan bertempur melawan monster itu hingga akhir, kemenangan akan datang kepada kita. Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih dalam satu room. Level easy tidak termasuk. :Mission: Bunuh Angra sebanyak 100 kali. '74. Infecter' Awalnya berlari bersama untuk lolos dari kejaran zombie, Saya tidak berharap diinfeksi oleh zombie, Lalu berputar dan menyerang mantan teman sendiri, Melakukan apa saja untuk bertahan hidup. Membutuhkan 8 orang atau lebih :Mission: Berhasil menginfeksi 5000 human pada Zombie: Escape. '75. Rescue Elite' Pencapaian hasil yang maksimal pada saat pelatihan, telah tibalah waktunya,untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang sulit. Membutuhkan 6 orang atau lebih :Mission: Meledakkan 150 barikade sebagai CT dan melepaskan TR dalam mode Battle Rush. '76. Asura' This honor mission can only be done during the even period. The players must complete all the Zombie Scenario maps form season 1 to season 3 (extra chapters are not included) in chronological order to get complete this mission. '77. Heroes Return' A medal created to commemorate the return of the Family who shared in the glory of Counter-Strike Online. '78. Elite Team' A special medal given to the best Family in Counter-Strike Online. '79. CSO Pioneers' '80. Titan Attacker' Soldier, Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu mengetahui Musuh yang dihadapi sangat kuat dan lebih dari satu? Kamu harus mengalahkannya satu persatu. Ingat kamu hanya bisa berharap dan meminta bantuan teman kamu dalam situasi seperti ini! '' Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih dalam satu room. Level easy tidak termasuk. :''Mission: Kalahkan Fallen Titan sebanyak 100 kali. '81. Scorpion Chief' Soldier, kamu harus berhati-hati ketika bertempur di padang gurun. Musuhmu bukan hanya yang dapat dilihat saja. Alam dapat menjadi musuh yang sangat menakutkan bagi kalian. Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih dalam satu room. Level easy tidak termasuk. :Mission: Kalahkan Scorpion sebanyak 100 kali.' '82. Erica Guardian' Soldier, kamu harus bersiap-siap untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya kepada seseorang yang sangat penting! jangan ragu-ragu terhadap diri sendiri dalam setiap ancaman. Ingat hanya kamu seorang yang dapat menyelamatkannya. '' Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih dalam satu room. Level easy tidak termasuk. :''Mission: Kalahkan Mad Machine sebanyak 100 kali. '83. AFC Leader' Soldier, kamu melakukannya dengan baik untuk sampai di sini. Saya tidak yakin apa yang akan menanti kita di akhir pertempuran ini. Saya hanya dapat memberitahukan bahwa kita semua harus focus pada musuh yang berada di depan! '' Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih dalam satu room. Level easy tidak termasuk. :''Mission: Kalahkan Kraken sebanyak 100 kali. '84. Wrath Controller' Soldier, apakah kamu pernah mendengar tentang 7 dosa? saya telah mendengar seseorang yang tidak dapat mengontrol salah satunya. Apakah kamu dapat selamat ketika kamu bertemu dengannya? '' Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih dalam satu room. Level easy tidak termasuk. :''Mission: Kalahkan Frozen Terror sebanyak 100 kali. '85. Berserk' Human dipaksa harus membatasi dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak dapat memperlihatkan potensi dirinya, Jika kalian ingin menggunakan potensi tersebut tidaklah mudah, Tetapi kamu memiliki potensi ini! '' Membutuhkan 6 Orang dalam satu room. :''Mission: Bunuh Beast 1000 kali. '86. The Last Survivor' Kawan, Kamu harus menunjukan kemampuanmu untuk bertahan hidup di dead city. Jangan lupa kamu harus bekerja sama dan saling melindungi\nKamu harus mengumpulkan berbagai sumber daya dan Membuat bangunan dan melakukan upgrade. Membutuhkan 4 orang atau lebih dalam satu room. :Mission: Menyelesaikan New Zombie Shelter: Cooperation sebanyak 100 kali. '87. Destroyer' Kawan, Apakah kamu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk selamat dengan sumber daya yang sangat sedikit? Kamu harus melindungi milikimu dan mengambil dari orang lain.\nKamu hanya dapat selamat jika berhasil menghancurkan orang lain. Membutuhkan 4 orang atau lebih dalam satu room. :Mission: Menang sebanyak 100 kali New Zombie Shelter" Team Match. '88. Original Headquarter' '89. Zombie Headquarters' '90. Zombie Scenario Headquarter' '91. Deathmatch Headquarter' '92. Best Manner' '93. Not Found' '94. Not Found' '95. Forward' Belum ditemukan di CSO Indonesia Medal yang diberikan kepada pemain elit yang telah lama berada di pertempuran yang keras sebagai simbol seorang petarung hebat dengan kemampuan yang tidak biasa." '96. Menu Controller' Musuh kita tidaklah Sempurna. Cari kelemahan musuh, Lalu berikan serangan mematikan! Hanya tingkat kesulitan (Normal/Hard) Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih :Mission: Kalahkan Gluttony sebanyak 100 kali. '97. Sherlock' Semuanya, Kedua saudara di depan sangatlah kuat. Tetapi jangan lupa, Kawan-kawan kita juga sangat kuat. Ayo Kita bersatu!Kalahkan Mereka! Hanya tingkat kesulitan (Normal/Hard) Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih :Mission: Kalahkan Neid dan Zavist sebanyak 100 kali. '98. Madness Closer' Ingat, Tidak banyak kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Dan sekarang kesempatan ini di depan mata. Untuk membuktikan diri sendiri!Untuk mengalahkan kejahatan didepan mata! Hanya tingkat kesulitan (Normal/Hard) Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih :Mission: Kalahkan Dr. Rex sebanyak 100 kali. '99. 2014 NF CHAMP' Medal yang diberikan kepada juara nasional yang berpartisipasi dalam CSOWC 2014. '100. 2014 GF CHAMP' Medal yang diberikan kepada tim yang menang dalam CSOWC 2014 '101. Mech Warrior' Saya dengar kamu sudah menjadi XT-300 Senior Mekanik. Saat ini, kemampuanmu mengendalikan mesin tersebut belum sempurna. Hanya sedikit yang berhasil memiliki title Mech Pilot. Dilakukan pada mode Zombie Giant :Mission: Menggunakan XT-300 Goliath sebanyak 100 kali. '102. Exterminator' Semuanya, Hasil penelitian itu telah datang! Cepat padamkan api kemarahannya. Dalam beberapa kasus, membunuh tidak bisa dihindari! Hanya tingkat kesulitan (Normal/Hard) Hanya bisa dilakukan dengan 4 pemain atau lebih. :Mission: Kalahkan Laser Wing sebanyak 100 kali.. '103. Weapon Master' Sekarang saatnya focus kepada penggunaan senjata-senjata ini, dan mulai beradaptasi dengan medan pertempuran yang ada. Coba gunakan weapon yang berbeda untuk membunuh lawan. Mode Fight Yard. Minimal 8 Pemain dalam 1 room. :Mission: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan XM1014 :Mission2: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan MAC-10 :Mission3: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan AUG :Mission4: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan AWP :Mission5: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan MP5 :Mission6: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan M249 :Mission7: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan Benelli M3 :Mission8: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan TMP :Mission9: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan SIG SG552 :Mission10: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan AK-47 :Mission11: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan FN P90 :Mission12: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan Colt M4A1 :Mission13: Bunuh 200 musuh dengan menggunakan Knife '104. Traitor' Seorang teman yang telah berubah menjadi lawan, apa yang bisa kamu lakukan sekarang? Tidak dapat dilakukan pada mode Easy. Minimal 4 pemain atau lebih. :Mission : Kalahkan Jack sebanyak 100 kali." '105. Transformer' Terdapat lawan baru yang muncul, yaitu zombie yang dilengkapi oleh mesin. Tetapi jangan panik, karena selangkah lagi kita akan berhasil. Tidak dapat dilakukan pada mode Easy. Minimal 4 pemain atau lebih. :Mission : Kalahkan Cronobotics sebanyak 100 kali. '106. Round and Round' Soldier, satu pertempuran tidak menjadikan kamu yang terbaik. Kamu harus terus bertempur untuk menjadi yang terbaik! Minimal 4 Pemain dalam satu room. :Mission : Menang 300 kali dalam mode Sudden Death. '107. Hello Zombie' Soldier, Sangat penting untuk menjadi yang pertama, Namun Kamu harus berhati - hati dalam pilihan kamu, Karena ini bisa membahayakan diri orang lain! Minimal 4 Pemain dalam satu room. :Mission : Temukan pemain yang berubah menjadi zombie sebanyak 1000 kali pada mode Zombie Tag. '108. Recycle' Semua hal di dunia memiliki maknanya sendiri. Jika tidak mempunyai barang yang bagus, Carilah Henry. Bisa mendapatkan barang dari hasil decompose. :Mission : Melakukan decompose item sebanyak 1000 kali. '109. Combination' Khawatir karena terlalu banyak material tingkat rendah? Bawa ke pada Henry! Combine dan dapatkan material yang lebih baik. :Mission : Melakukan combine material 1000 kali. '110. Breakthrough' Apakah kamu tahu batasan - batasan dalam bertempur? Tentu saja, ini tidak terlalu penting. Percayalah, Ini akan menjadi sangat penting. Kamu telah melewati banyak pertempuran, semoga kamu beruntung! :Mission : Mencapai Grand Marshal (Level 78). '111. Skull' Kumpulkan Semua senjata SKULL Series, kamu harus menjadi penguasa mereka! Ingat, Senjata tersebut harus permanent. Jangan Decompose senjata tersebut. :Mission : Memiliki SKULL-1 :Mission2 : Memiliki SKULL-3 :Mission3 : Memiliki SKULL-5 :Mission4 : Memiliki SKULL-7 :Mission5 : Memiliki SKULL-9 :Mission6 : Memiliki SKULL-11 '112. Balrog' Kumpulkan Semua senjata BALROG Series, kamu harus menjadi penguasa mereka! Ingat, Senjata tersebut harus permanent. Jangan Decompose senjata tersebut :Mission : Memiliki BALROG-I :Mission2 : Memiliki BALROG-III :Mission3 : Memiliki BALROG-V :Mission4 : Memiliki BALROG-VII :Mission5 : Memiliki BALROG-IX :Mission6 : Memiliki BALROG-XI '113. Janus' Kumpulkan Semua senjata JANUS Series, kamu harus menjadi penguasa mereka! Ingat, Senjata tersebut harus permanent. Jangan Decompose senjata tersebut'' :Mission : Memiliki JANUS-1 :Mission2 : Memiliki JANUS-3 :Mission3 : Memiliki JANUS-5 :Mission4 : Memiliki JANUS-7 :Mission5 : Memiliki JANUS-9 :Mission6 : Memiliki JANUS-11 '114. Samzank Monk' Kumpulkan Semua senjata Journey to the West, kamu harus menjadi penguasa mereka! Ingat, Senjata tersebut harus permanent. Jangan Decompose senjata tersebut :Mission : Memiliki Zhu Wuneng Minigun. :Mission : Memiliki Sha Wujing Dual Handgun. :Mission : Memiliki Monkey King Stick. '115. Dorothy' Kumpulkan Semua senjata Wizard of Oz, kamu harus menjadi penguasa mereka! Ingat, Senjata tersebut harus permanent. Jangan Decompose senjata tersebut :Mission : Memiliki Tinman Machine Gun. :Mission : Memiliki Lion Handgun. :Mission : Memiliki Scarecrow Pickaxe. '116. Treasure Hunter' Soldier, mengumpulan uang merupakan salah satu cara untuk memperkuat diri kita sendiri. Apabila kamu mengalahkan musuh kuat yang membawa beberapa kotak, hadiah dapat diperoleh dari kotak-kotak tersebut. :Mission : Kumpulkan 100,000 point dalam mode Zombie Scenario. '117. Ephemera' Soldier, mendapatkan senjata yang baik itu sulit. Harga senjata yang bisa diperoleh dari manufacture itu tidak mudah, dan juga merupakan beban. Senjata yang baik adalah senjata yang dapat digunakan terus menerus selama kurun waktu tertentu. :Mission : Berhasil membuat 100 senjata berdurasi 1 hari. '118. Dream of Renewal' Soldier, senjata akan menjadi sangat baik apabila kamu dapat selalu memilikinya. Aku tidak akan menyesal apabila aku dapat mempersiapkannya sebelum suatu pertempuran!" :''Mission : Menggunakan Duration Extender untuk menambah durasi senjata hingga permanen. '119. Oh Yeah!' Soldier, kemampuan bertarung sangatlah penting jika ingin bertahan dalam suatu pertempuran, namun juga dibutuhkan keberuntungan. Dalam hal ini, jika kamu dapat mendapatkan senjata yang bertahan selamanya, maka kamu memiliki keberuntungan yang cukup." :''Mission : Berhasil membuat senjata dengan durasi permanen. Trivia *Walau semua misi untuk boss dan map mode Scenario tertulis bahwa misi-misi tersebut membutuhkan paling sedikit 4 pemain untuk bisa didapatkan, para pemain bisa mendapatkannya sendirian. Namun, lebih disarankan untuk bermain bersama orang lain agar permainan menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih mudah. Kategori:Mission